Destinos Encontrados
by BagBag
Summary: CROSS-OVER Inuyasha y CCS……Se encuentran, él cree conocerla, pero no, ella ahora es una nueva persona; ambos se unen a nuevos amigos para vivir muchas aventuras y poder recuperar el alma que él vendió y para que terminen con el demonio que sus vidas dañó.


"**Destinos Encontrados"**

Tsub-Chan: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Este es nuestro primer fic juntas, de CollSaku y yo, y estoy muy contenta, este es un crossover entre Inuyasha y Sakura Card Captor, la verdad espero con todo el corazón que les agrade y manden reviews, por favor, no soy muy buena escribiendo resúmenes pero lo estoy intentando, jajaja.

Colls-Chan: Hola a todos también! A decir verdad me gusta mucho la trama de esta historia (idea principal de Tsuba) y espero que así como a mí a ustedes también les agrade. Espero sinceramente que disfruten de esta nueva historia y que nos dejen sus comentarios

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!

**Capítulo I**

"**Transportada A Otra Época"**

Un hermoso día afloraba en el Sengoku y un joven demonio paseaba por ahí, se detuvo al escuchar una conversación entre algunos aldeanos...

-Dicen que ella es la sacerdotisa más poderosa de todo el mundo – comentaba un hombre con armaduras de batalla un poco gastadas

-Nos ayudó mucho en nuestra pelea – continuó otro a su lado

-Es muy hermosa también – replicó otro de sus acompañantes – acabó con muchos de los demonios con los que estábamos peleando, no me sorprende que sea la mejor sacerdotisa, podría derrotar a cualquier demonio

-Y ¿cómo se llama ella? – Preguntó un niño que escuchaba atento el relato

-Midoriko, su nombre es Midoriko, pequeño – respondió el guerrero

-'_Conque Midoriko la mejor sacerdotisa ¿no?_' - Pensó el joven demonio divertido – vamos a ver que tan buena es cuando yo mismo me encargue de acabar con su miserable vida, ¡ja! Una simple humana… - recitó antes de salir de allí, dirigiéndose al templo en el que la sacerdotisa más fuerte se encontraba…

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Midoriko se encontraba en las afueras del templo arreglando unas cuantas flores que se encontraban en el jardín, de pronto sintió una presencia, no era maligna, pero aún así era de un demonio, tomó su espada y se puso en posición de ataque mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella presencia y un felino gigante también se puso en esa posición gruñendo.

-Midoriko, la sacerdotisa más poderosa de todo el mundo – pronunció aquel joven demonio saliendo detrás de unos árboles y sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una hermosa joven, aproximadamente tendría unos 20 o 21 años, tenía su largo cabello castaño sujeto a una cola baja, tal y como las sacerdotisas lo utilizan, sus ojos de un color verde vivaz demostraban asombro, admiración también y ¿felicidad? ¿Por qué demonios estaba feliz? No lo sabía, además había algo más un sentimiento al parecer nuevo en la chica, que no sabía que era; su cuerpo a pesar de estar cubierto con ese tipo de ropa tan ancha tenía una excelente forma y su presencia en verdad era poderosa

-¿Quién eres? – Pronunció confundida observando a un guapo demonio, tenía un bien formado cuerpo, denotaba mucha experiencia en peleas, sus músculos estaban denotados, dándole un aspecto "sexy", su cabello color café estaba desordenado lo cual lo hacía lucir mucho mejor, sus ojos, color marrón profundo, denotaban admiración, sorpresa y ¿amor? No, no era eso, lástima que pronto él pensara así y más por que iba a ser sólo culpa de ella; La sacerdotisa sonrió ampliamente, que ¿acaso todo eso era una simple coincidencia? O acaso ¿era un sucio juego del destino?

El joven demonio se exasperó al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de aquella sacerdotisa mientras lo examinaba

-No creo que importe que sepas quién soy, ya que te mataré muy pronto! – Dijo confiadamente observando a la sacerdotisa – mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li

-Así que me vas a matar – respondió con una ceja alzada – y ¿qué te hace pensar que va a ser tan fácil?

-Una simple humana como tú no me va a poder derrotar, es más creo que con un simple golpe te mataré y terminaré con los rumores de que puedes acabar con cualquier demonio – respondió invocando una espada de gran tamaño, con adornos de distintas piedras de colores verde y negro

-¿Así que con un solo golpe me derrotarás? Vamos, adelante – respondió sonriente bajando la guardia

Xiao Lang se asombró al ver cómo su contendiente bajaba la guardia ¿¡Qué acaso una simple humana lo estaba subestimando! ESO NO LO IBA A PERMITIR, furioso se dispuso a atacarle pero algo le detuvo, no sabía que era, trató de nuevo pero no pudo… - _'¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!_' – Pensó decepcionado e indignado consigo mismo al no poder atacarla– _'¿que es lo que no me deja atacar a esta simple sacerdotisa?_'

-No soy yo la persona que se te ha destinado pero soy quién anticipará su venida y a quién querrás ahora, pero cuando en realidad ella llegue te darás cuenta de que yo no fui lo que creías que era, que sólo la has amado a ella – dijo sabiamente observando la cara de confusión que se había formado en el apuesto rostro del demonio

-_'¿Qué dijo? No entendí nada'_ – pensó confundido – _¡un momento! ¿Ella dijo que yo la quería?_' – Pensó enojado – ¡¿qué rayos te crees sacerdotisa! ¿Acaso piensas que yo me he de enamorar de una simple humana como tú?

-Entonces, ¿por qué razón no pudiste atacarme? No niegues lo que sientes Xiao Lang – sonrió la joven sacerdotisa

-¡¿Que no niegue lo que siento! – Exclamó exaltado – ¡sólo te he visto una vez mujer estás loca! – Se va de allí, Midoriko sólo sonríe

-Si sólo fuera yo de quién te enamoraras completamente, si pudiera estar contigo siempre – pensó observándole la joven sacerdotisa

Los días pasaron normalmente en el Sengoku, cada persona seguía con sus labores y todo seguía su curso natural. Una joven sacerdotisa caminaba por los pastos de aquella extensa región, como siempre notó que _él_ la estaba espiando, frunció un poco su ceño

-Bien Xiao Lang, sé que estás ahí así que mejor aparece de una buena vez – dijo mirando a los árboles que tenía tras ella, el joven salió de su escondite y suspiró

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó el demonio secamente

-¿Qué quiero? – Repitió la sacerdotisa levantando una ceja – esa pregunta me temo va para ti, ¿qué quieres conmigo Xiao Lang? ¿Por qué me has estado espiando? – Preguntó observándole

-Tú estas loca sacerdotisa – respondió el esquivo – yo no quiero nada contigo, eso tenlo por seguro

-¿Ha si? – Preguntó sonriendo – entonces, ¿podrías por favor dejar de espiarme? Es que es un poco incómodo, ¿sabes? – El chico volteó su cabeza enojado

-Sólo te espío por que así podré saber tus costumbres, atacarte y matarte más fácilmente – respondió volteando de nuevo a observar a la chica que reía alegremente – ¿qué?

-Vamos Xiao Lang, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad – respondió sentándose en el pasto e invitándole a sentarse con ella, el joven le obedeció

-¿Por qué nunca puedo mentirte sacerdotisa? – Pregunta observando a la hermosa chica

-Si tú mismo no crees tus propias mentiras, ¿cómo quieres que yo lo haga? – Respondió sonriendo

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos jóvenes, ambos adentro de sus mentes, pensando cada uno en la persona que se encontraba a su lado, la joven volteó a ver al apuesto demonio y tomó su mentón haciendo que este le observara y se sonrojara, lo cual hizo a la chica sonreír abiertamente

-No tengas miedo – dijo con voz suave – dime lo que sientes por mí

-¿Qué? – Preguntó frunciendo su ceño – yo no siento nada por ti – respondió y volvió a voltear su rostro, la sacerdotisa sonrió de nuevo

-Yo sí – le dijo casi en un susurro sonrojándose el demonio volteó a verla impresionado por sus palabras – yo si siento algo por ti Xiao Lang, de alguna extraña forma, yo también me enamoré de ti aquel día

El demonio sonrió y la chica se sonrojó aún más y sonrió de igual forma; desde ese momento juntos peleaban y juntos en todo momento estaban (N/as que bonito verso salió! Jajaja P)

Un día como los demás el joven demonio se encontraba solo, lejos, en una cueva, al parecer luchando con algo…… con él mismo, una luz cegadora cubrió la cueva entera y de allí salió cambiado, su mirada no mostraba brillo alguno y sus poderes eran los de un demonio puro y despiadado, buscó aquello que en ese momento lo hacía "débil" pronto percibió su olor y sonrió, salió en su busca, no más bien en su cacería……

Una presencia extraña se sintió en el lugar, Midoriko se levantó de aquel barranco en donde momentos antes había estado descansando, la presencia que había acabado de detectar era la de un demonio completamente puro, sin sentimientos siquiera, lo que le extrañó fue que estaba mezclada con la de su novio, Xiao Lang, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? La presencia simplemente se fue, ya no la sentía, suspiró, con Xiao Lang a su lado se estaba volviendo paranoica, al recordarle sonrió y de nuevo se sentó a la orilla de aquel barranco……

-'_Así que ahí estás'_ – pensó sádicamente acercándose por detrás mientras su presencia maligna se hacia presente de nuevo

La sacerdotisa Midoriko volteó asustada al sentir la presencia tras ella, vio a Xiao Lang con una expresión extraña en su rostro, era como si no le reconociera, era como si no tuviera sentimientos… se levantó asustada de donde se encontraba

-Xiao, ¿qué te pasa? – Le preguntó temerosa, recibiendo de parte del demonio una mirada de odio con esos ojos que ahora eran rojos

-No me pasa nada Midoriko – sonrió malévolamente – tengo un problema y ese, ¡eres tú! – Exclamó haciendo su mano hacia atrás y clavándosela en su cuerpo, cerca de su corazón, sin embargo antes de llegar al corazón puro de la sacerdotisa, ésta le detiene con un campo de energía que lo repele, pero pierde casi instantáneamente el equilibrio cayendo por el barranco en el cual había estado sentada

Un grito lo hizo despertar de aquel trance, odiaba no tener control de sí mismo, no era un híbrido pero tampoco un demonio completamente puro; Midoriko, su dulce novia, con horror se asomó por la cañada a la cual ella había "caído" – ¿qué he hecho? – Pensó desesperado rastreando su olor, que, lastimosamente ya no podía sentir……

La joven sacerdotisa despertó adolorida y casi sin fuerzas, su final estaba cerca, lo podía sentir; sus heridas eran de una gravedad muy grande, pero su corazón estaba destrozado. Se levantó como pudo y con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió hacia una cueva para intentar curarse, lo que no se esperaba era que una vez allí miles de monstruos la atacaran mientras ella estaba indefensa, débil, no resistió más y derramó dos últimas lágrimas que junto con el deseo y la pureza de su corazón lograron crear la perla de Shikkon (N/as Otro verso bonito! Me voy a especializar! JAJAJA)

Xiao Lang caminaba por el bosque sin rumbo fijo.

'_Yo la he matado, he matado a Midoriko, la he matado, no merezco vivir'_ piensa, se sienta en un tronco y se tapa la cara.

-Su muerte ya estaba destinada- dice una voz

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Xiao Lang

-Mi nombre y quién soy no importa, pero tú si importas y tus poderes también

-Soy un asesino- dice

-¿Por qué te impresiona?- pregunta la voz-. Desde pequeño lo has sido

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta con odio-. ¿Qué sabes de mí?

-Lo sé todo- dice la voz y ríe-. Quiero hacer un pacto contigo

-¿Qué tipo de pacto?

-Uno que te beneficiará- dice la voz-. Haré que todo tu sufrimiento desaparezca, a cambio que en 150 años me vendas tu alma

-¿En qué me beneficia?

-Tu sufrimiento desaparecerá

-Estás loco- dice Xiao Lang y sigue caminando

-Oh, no- dice la voz-. Pero también te aseguro que dentro de 150 años Midoriko resucitará y podrán estar juntos de nuevo

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

-Si miento este pacto no se hará, ¿trato hecho?

Xiao Lang se queda pensativo.

-Trato hecho- dice Xiao Lang

-¡Excelente!- dice la voz-. Entra en la cueva

Xiao Lang entra a la cueva y un rayo lo cubre.

**-------------------Japón, Tokio, 550 años después----------------**

Todo el cuarto estaba en silencio cuando de repente se oye una alarma.

-Mmm...- dice la voz de una chica, aparece una mano debajo de las cobijas y busca la alarma, al no encontrarla sale una cabeza con ojos adormilados, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, bosteza, se destapa y apaga la alarma que estaba en la mesa de trabajo- Maldito Touya- susurra la chica

-¡Ya me voy, monstruo!

-¡No, espera!- grita la chica, se viste y baja-. ¡Adiós papá!- come rápido su desayuno y sale. Su pelo era largo hasta media cintura. Ella suspira y ve a Touya con ojos matadores.

-Por primera vez te despiertas monstruo – dice el joven con tono burlón

-¡Eso fue porque pusiste mi despertador muy lejos Touya! – Repuso la hermosa chica enojada

-Para que aprendas – susurró dejando a su hermana

La chica llega a su escuela.

-Buenos días, Sakura- dice una chica de pelo castaño y ojos castaños con lentes

-Buenos días, Naoko- dice sonriendo

-El día de hoy haremos una expedición- dice la profesora

-¡Sí!- dicen todos

Llegaron a un museo.

-Pueden ir- dice la profesora-. No salgan del museo, nos vemos dentro de cinco horas aquí- dice y todos se van

-Esto es emocionante- dice Naoko

-Sí- dice Sakura

Pasan por una estatua y Naoko se detiene.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Sakura

-E-es idéntica a ti- dice Naoko señalando a la chica

Sakura voltea, ¡era cierto! ¡La chica era una copia en roca de ella!

-¿Puedo ayudarlas?- pregunta una chica

-Sí- dice Naoko-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta roca?

-¡Es la más valiosa que tenemos en este museo!- dice con expresión soñadora -. Tiene 550 años de antigüedad y muestra que en ese tiempo tal vez existía la creencia en sacerdotisas y monstruos

-Gracias- dice Naoko-. Vamos Sakura- dice pero no recibe respuesta-. ¿Sakura?- voltea a ver a Sakura quien no tiene brillo en los ojos y está pasando la barrera de seguridad de la estatua y la alarma empieza a sonar-. ¡Sakura!- dice Naoko

Sakura despierta, voltea a ver a Naoko, está dispuesta a salir pero una energía la atrae a la roca, la toca con la mano para no caer y siente un fuerte jalón y luego todo se vuelve negro.

Sakura despierta y se levanta.

-Que extraño- dice Sakura y ve a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Naoko!- grita-. ¡Naoko!- vuelve a gritar-. Naoko, si esta es una broma no es nada graciosa

Luego oye un ruido. Voltea y ve a un monstruo. Sakura grita. Unas dagas aparecen de la nada pasando junto a Sakura y se entierran en el demonio, acabando con él, la chica de mirada castaña suspiró tranquila.

-Sígueme- dice una voz a sus espaldas

Sakura sigue los pasos y salen de la cueva en la que se encontraban.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacías ahí adentro!- Pregunta la voz extrañada

-Perdona- dice Sakura alzando su rostro

-No puede ser- exclamó la chica, tenía pelo negro atado en una coleta baja y ojos azules violáceos profundos, era alta y de una contextura atlética, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado-. ¡Tú eres Midoriko! ¡La creadora de la perla de Shikkon!

-¿Midoriko? Yo me llamo Sakura- rectifica la chica extrañada

- ¿te llamas Sakura? No puede ser, eres idéntica a la chica de ahí, pero si ya pasaron 150 años

-¡Me llamo Sakura!- insistió ella

-Oh, lo siento- responde su interlocutora y ríe un poco-. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji – se presentó con una pequeña reverencia

-Sakura Kinomoto – se presentó de igual forma

-A pesar de todo, ¡eres hermosa!- reconoció con ojos soñadores, La joven Kinomoto era una chica de contextura delgada y atlética, alta, un cabello largo, sedoso y brillante y un cuerpo digno de una modelo profesional -. Ven, vamos a mi aldea, acabo de llegar de un viaje largo y vine a rezar a la cueva pero oí un grito, no es usual encontrar a alguien ahí dentro.

Se detiene. Sakura voltea y se horroriza. El pueblo está completamente destruido. Pero ve a un 'joven' con orejas de perro y pelo plateado, ojos dorados, a un zorrito, a un monje, a una chica extraña irse de ahí y a una no tanto, de hecho podría jurar que traía un uniforme de su mundo.

-¡Fueron ellos!- dice Tomoyo-. Quédate aquí- le advirtió-. Ahora regreso

-Pero...- trata de hablar Sakura pero Tomoyo ya se había ido-. Vaya, que chica más extraña, sin embargo, ¿en dónde estoy?

Entra a una cabaña y ve una espada.

'_Que bueno que tomé clases de tiro al blanco'_ piensa y se la lleva por precaución.

Empieza a inspeccionar el área. Sin darse cuenta se resbala y cae en un charco de lodo, se ensucia toda.

-¡Oh, genial!- exclama enfadada y se levanta-. No traigo ropa- dice y ve a varias mujeres pasar-. ¡Oigan!- llamó -. ¿Podrían ayudarme, no tengo ropa y se me ensució la mía

-Que ropa más extraña- empiezan a murmurar-. ¿Será un demonio?

-¿Eh?- Sakura las mira confundidas

-No les hagas caso, pequeña- respondió una anciana-. Sígueme

-Sí- obedece Sakura, la sigue

Después de un tiempo ya estaba cambiada y bañada. Tenía una ropa muy extraña.

-Es ropa de sacerdotisas- dice la anciana-. Te queda perfecta- dice y le ata el pelo en una coleta baja-. Ahora sí, es perfecto

-Gracias- susurra Sakura y sonríe

La anciana le da su arco y sus flechas.

-¿Eres una sacerdotisa?- pregunta la anciana

-No- dice Sakura

-Oh, tenía la esperanza

-¿Por qué?

-Es que varios sucesos extraños han estado ocurriendo

-¿Qué sucesos?

-Los hombres y las mujeres que salen al bosque no regresan, son escasos los que regresan, pero sólo regresan mujeres y muy asustadas, sólo dicen el nombre de Midoriko y Xiao Lang

-Tal vez pueda ayudar

-¿En serio?

Sakura asiente.

-Sería muy amable de tu parte, ven, yo te llevo- dice y salen de la casa

-'_Que lugar más extraño'_- piensa Sakura

-Por fin habíamos logrado vivir en paz, esa paz duró sólo tres meses y ahora regresan las tragedias- contó la anciana con un semblante triste.

Hay una multitud de gente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta la anciana a una mujer.

-Joshihiro entró al bosque, dice que va a inspeccionar y que va a traer la cabeza del demonio que causó todo- contesta ella

-¿Joshihiro? ¿El hijo del terrateniente?- pregunta la anciana

La mujer asiente.

-¡No podemos dejar que le suceda algo malo!- Exclamó preocupada la anciana

-Nadie se va a atrever a ir por él- dice la mujer

-Yo iré- dice alguien, de pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules misteriosos con anteojos, joven y de un cuerpo atlético y fornido; digno de un gran deportista

-Monje- susurraron varias mujeres -. No se vaya a hacer daño

-No se preocupen- dice él sonriendo

-Yo también iré- se decidió Sakura

-Pero que bella dama- observó el monje-. Eriol Hiraguizawa a sus servicios- se presentó besándole la mano

-Sakura Kinomoto- contestó sonrojada

-¿Está segura de que quiere aventurarse? – Preguntó con un dejo de duda en su voz - ¿No le da miedo?

-Bueno... pues ya que lo pienso... ¡estoy aterrada! Pero tengo que ayudar

-Mujer valiente- halagó Eriol-. Pase usted, yo le cubriré la espalda

-Gracias- murmuró Sakura, suspira y entra '_Tranquila Sakura, no pasa nada, es sólo un sueño' –_ Pensó caminando dentro del bosque

Oye ruidos y cierra los ojos.

'_¡Un sueño demasiado real!' - _piensa y suspira, abre los ojos y trata de hacerse la valiente '_¡¿Qué soy! ¡¿Una gallina o una sacerdotisa!' –_ Se pregunta desesperada viendo a todos lados

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta una voz

Sakura chilla y se abraza a Eriol.

-¡Soy una gallina!- grita Sakura escondiéndose en su pecho

Eriol ríe y suelta a Sakura.

-¿Monje Hiraguizawa?- pregunta la misma voz

-Así que es usted, Joshihiro- reconoce Eriol más tranquilo

-¡Gracias a Dios que está aquí!- dice Joshihiro-. ¡Apenas pude esconderme!

-Póngase entre nosotros, lo defenderemos

'_¿Lo defenderemos? ¡Yo me estoy muriendo de miedo dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo en estas condiciones!' _piensa Sakura

-Entremos a la cueva- propone Eriol mirando a sus acompañantes

Sakura se detiene.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí- dice la chica y entra

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta una voz

Sakura empieza a temblar y se pone detrás de Eriol al igual que Joshihiro.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa- se presentó el chico -. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Xiao Lang Li

-¿Syaoran?- pregunta Eriol

-También me dicen así, ¿traen a una mujer?

-Sí- dice Joshihiro-. ¡Llévesela pero no nos haga daño!- Exclama acobardado

-No, esperen- trata de razonar Eriol al escuchar al joven

-Tráiganla a la luz- dice la voz

Se acercan. Eriol toma a Sakura y la pone en la luz. Sakura empieza a respirar agitadamente y cierra los ojos.

-Esto es un sueño- susurra Sakura-. Esto es un sueño- repitió

Abre los ojos y ve una sombra acercándose a ella.

-¡No, esto es una pesadilla!- dijo alarmada y cierra los ojos

-¡Salgan de aquí!- grita la voz

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el chico de mirada azul desconcertado

-Me quedo con ella, ¡salgan!- grita y una energía los impulsa hacia fuera. Se crea un campo de fuerza y ya no ven la cueva-. ¿Midoriko?- pregunta la voz y toda la cueva se ilumina

"_Otra vez ese nombre, ¿¡Que no entienden que no soy ella! –_ Pensó la chica de ojos verdes aún con sus ojos cerrados

Sakura abre los ojos y ve a un chico de pelo chocolate y ojos ámbar, contextura atlética, cuerpo sexy, él sonríe con alegría y la abraza. Sakura se queda quieta como una roca.

-¡Es cierto, regresaste!- murmura el chico en su oído

-¿Perdona?- pregunta Sakura

-Soy yo, Xiao Lang - dice Syaoran-. Midoriko, ¿no me reconoces?

-No sé quién eres y me estoy asustando- dice-. No soy Midoriko Li, Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y no sé de qué Midoriko me hablas- dice alejándose

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Syaoran acercándose

-¡No te acerques!- grita apuntando hacia él con su arco, temblaba

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta-. ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Me temes?- pregunta extrañado acercándose a ella

-¡No te acerques más!- dice Sakura-. ¡Voy a disparar!

-¿Te atreverías?

-Claro que sí- respondió la chica

-Quiero verlo- retó el joven demonio

Sakura dispara pero sólo roza la mejilla de Syaoran ocasionando un pequeño corte.

-Tus poderes son más débiles- indica Syaoran-. ¿Fue por lo que te hice?

-¿Qué?- inquirió Sakura

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención

En menos de lo que esperara Sakura ya no tenía el arco y las flechas y Syaoran estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Sakura se sonrojó al ver fijamente sus ojos.

-No quise lastimarte- se disculpa Syaoran poniendo su mano arriba del pecho izquierdo de Sakura. Sakura se sonroja, no podía moverse, algo se lo impedía-. Tus heridas... sanaron- señala sonriendo-. Me alegro

-No- susurra Sakura pero Syaoran no la escucha-. No te acerques

Syaoran junta sus labios con los de Sakura. Sakura derrama una lágrima y lo empuja.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces!- gritó ella tapándose su pecho-. ¡Me tocaste y ni siquiera te conozco!

-¿De qué hablas, Midoriko?

-¡¡¡NO SOY MIDORIKO!- grita a todo pulmón y su voz resuena en toda la cueva-. Ya te dije que no soy Midoriko, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y yo no te conozco a ti

-Pero...- tartamudeó Syaoran-. Pero... entonces... Midoriko no va a... ¿resucitar?

-No sé si va a resucitar pero yo no soy ella!- exclamó la chica enojada-, no soy ¡Midoriko!- grita esta vez, de pronto siente un jalón y cuando se da cuenta está en el inicio de la cueva.

-Tú eres la que me va a brindar las fuerzas para resucitar, tú eres la que me va a ayudar a vengarme, no me importa el futuro, sólo quiero vengarme de Li Xiao Lang- dice una voz tétrica

Sakura empieza a sentir como una presencia impresionante le quita las fuerzas, pero de pronto un fuerte viento se siente y antes de perder por completo el conocimiento observa como dos figuras parecían defenderla, un último esfuerzo fue hecho y pudo reconocerlas, una era el chico de la tarde, de cabello plateado, detrás de él habían varias personas, reconoció a sus acompañantes, también a la chica Tomoyo y a el monje Eriol y el otro era a quien acababa de conocer, XiaoLang, después de esto perdió totalmente el conocimiento………………

--------------------**NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS--------------------**

**HOLA A TODOS! **De verdad esperamos que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y que la sigan leyendo, es una especie de cross-over de Inuyasha y Sakura pero con ligeros cambios como ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta.

Gracias por leernos y no se les olvide……

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Tsub-Chan

Colls-Chan


End file.
